Piosenki, które już były - PSC
Utwory, które brały już udział w PolStar Contest (do 67 edycji!): Abra - Blisko Tak Abra - Le Luxe Ada Fijał - Rebeka tańczy tango Ada Krawczyk - Weselny klimat Adam Nowak & Elżbieta Adamiak - Trwaj Chwilo, Trwaj Adrianna Biedrzyńska - Nasze ostatnie bolero Adrianna Biedrzyńska - Nie mów mi Adrianna Biedrzyńska - Z Woli Dusz Afromental - Pray 4 Love Agnieszka Chrzanowska - Bez udziału gwiazd Agnieszka Chrzanowska - Cały świat płonie Agnieszka Chrzanowska - Harmonia Agnieszka Chrzanowska - Nie taka jak ty Agnieszka Chrzanowska - Panie Nasz Agnieszka Chrzanowska - Statek Agnieszka Chylińska - Moja Odpowiedź Agnieszka Chylińska - Niebo Agnieszka Chylińska - Nie mogę Cię zapomnieć Agnieszka Chylińska - Winna Agnieszka Chylińska - Wybaczam Ci Agnieszka Włodarczyk - Bez makijażu Agnieszka Włodarczyk - Czas Pokaże Agnieszka Włodarczyk - Powiedz jej Agnieszka Włodarczyk - To on Agnieszka Włodarczyk - Wróć Agnieszka Włodarczyk - Zawsze byłam Aida Kosojan-Przybysz - Nowa Ja Akademia Pana Kleksa – Kaczka Dziwaczka Akcent - Dziewczyna z klubu disco Akcent - Gwiazda Akcent - Pszczółka Maja Ala Boratyn – Nie pytaj mnie Alan Basski & Liber - Tak Miało Być Alan Basski&Grupa Operacyjna - Życie jest piękne Aldona Orłowska - Przeznaczenie Alibabki - Kwiat jednej nocy Alibabki&Czerwone Gitary - Ciągle pada Alicja Borkowska & Denisa Geislerov'a & Barbara Melzer - Chcę być kopciuszkiem. Alicja Janosz - Jest jak jest Alicja Janosz - Zbudziłam się Alicja Janosz - Zmień siebie Alicja Majewska – Być kobietą Alicja Majewska - Bywają takie dni Alicja Majewska - Jeszcze się tam żagiel bieli Alicja Majewska - Odkryjemy miłość nieznaną! Alizma - Fearless Alizma - Wracaj Amadeo - Dzingischan Amadeo - Letni Wiatr Amadeo&Bayer Full– Świat Ci podaruję Amelia - Moje niebo Anastasis - Chcę Tak Jak On Andrzej Cierniewski - Jedna mała łza Andrzej Dąbrowski - A Ty Się Bracie Nie Denerwuj Andrzej Dąbrowski - Do zakochania jeden krok Andrzej Dąbrowski&Ania Dąbrowska - Zielono Mi Andrzej Grabowski - Jestem jak motyl Andrzej Kurylewicz - Polskie Drogi Andrzej Lampert - Anna Maria Andrzej Lampert&Hania Stach – Masz w sobie wiarę Andrzej Piaseczny - Chodź, przytul, przebacz Andrzej Piaseczny – I jeszcze Andrzej Piaseczny - Komu Potrzebny Żal Andrzej Piaseczny - Niecierpliwi Andrzej Piaseczny - Rysowane Tobie Andrzej Piaseczny - Szczęście jest blisko Andrzej Piaseczny – Śniadanie do łóżka Andrzej Piaseczny - Z głębi duszy Andrzej Piaseczny & Robert Chojnacki - Prawie do nieba Andrzej Rosiewicz - Chlopcy radarowcy Andrzej Rybiński - Nie Liczę Godzin I Lat Andrzej Zaucha - C'est la vie Aneta Figiel - Myśl o Tobie Angel & Darioo Project - Surrender Angelika Kiepura - Myśl pozytywnie Angelika Kiepura - Tak daleko , a tak blisko Ania Dąbrowska - Bang Bang Ania Dąbrowska – Czekam Ania Dąbrowska - Glory Ania Dąbrowska - Nigdy nie mów nigdy Ania Dąbrowska - Nigdy więcej nie tańcz ze mną Ania Dąbrowska - Póki mi starczy sił Ania Dąbrowska – Silent Sigh Ania Dąbrowska - Tego Chciałam Ania Dąbrowska - Trudno mi się przyznać Ania Dąbrowska&Andrzej Dąbrowski - Zielono Mi Anna Dereszowska - Tango z aniołem Ania Karamon, Ola Nowak - Jeżeli jest (Jeżeli miłość jest) Ania Kłys - Bądź moim natchnieniem Ania Stępniewska - Pustynia Ania Szarmach – Dlaczego Ania Szarmach - Gdzie jest Twój Bóg? Ania Szarmach – Radość dzielenia Ania Szarmach - Silna Ania Szarmach - Tęsknota Ania Wyszkoni - Czy ten pan i pani Ania Wyszkoni - Graj chłopaku graj Ania Wyszkoni - Lampa i sofa Anna Wyszkoni - Z ciszą pośród czterech ścian Ania Wyszkoni&Video - Soft Aniqa - Silence Anita Lipnicka - Ballada dla śpiącej królewny Anita Lipnicka - Car Door Anita Lipnicka - Historia jednej miłości Anita Lipnicka - I tylko noce Anita Lipnicka - Jestem powietrzem Anita Lipnicka - O niczym Anita Lipnicka - Ostatni List Anita Lipnicka - Wszystko Się Może Zdarzyć An-Kara - Więcej nas Anna Cyzon – Reputation Anna Cyzon- Whisky Stained Nights Anna Gogola & Marcin Majewski Madox - Na całej połaci śnieg Anna Jantar - Cygańska Jesień Anna Jantar - Gdzie Nie Spojrzę Ty Anna Jantar - Jambalaya Anna Jantar - Mój Anna Jantar - Staruszek Świat Anna Jantar - Tyle słońca w całym mieście Anna Józefina Lubieniecka - Elli Lama Sabachtani Anna Józefina Lubieniecka & Michał Gasz & Piotr Rubik - Świat się nie kończy Anna Jurksztowicz - Czułość i kłamstwa Anna Jurksztowicz – Diamentowy kolczyk Anna Jurksztowicz - Kilku kumpli weź Anna Jurksztowicz - Matki, żony i kochanki Anna Jurksztowicz - Na dobre i na złe Anna Kostrzewska - Rydwany Anna Maria Jopek - Ja wysiadam Anna Maria Jopek - Joszko Broda Anna Maria Jopek – Mammy gram Anna Maria Jopek - Na Dłoni Anna Maria Jopek - Nagle Anna Maria Jopek - Soul Dealer Anna Maria Jopek - Sypka Warszawa Anna Maria Jopek – Szepty i łzy Anna Maria Jopek - Tao Anna Maria Jopek&Michał Żebrowski - Wspomnienie Anna Maria Jopek & Richard Bona - Dina lam Anna Radwan - Oto Jest Anna Ruttar - Ederlezi Anna Szałapak - Ucisz serce Antoś Szprycha - Obiecanki Cacanki April Pie - Pozytywka Arka Noego - Ta piosenka jest dla mamy Artur Chamski - Kilka słów Artur Chamski - Siła Artur Chamski - Zakochałem się Artur Chamski&Irena Santor – Już nie ma dzikich plaż Artur Gadowski - Szczęśliwego Nowego Jorku Artur Rojek - Cisza i Wiatr Asia Ash - Nie ma nas Ashley - Dwa serca AudioFeels - Twoja Miłość Babe Lilly - Halo dziadku Babe Lilly - Ty jesteś moim skarbem wiesz Bajm - 10 przykazań Bajm- Biała Armia Bajm - Krótka Historia Bajm - Myśli i słowa Bajm - Nie ma wody na pustyni Bajm - Szklanka wody Bajm – Ta sama chwila Bajm - Wiosna w Paryżu Bajm - PS, zabierz mnie tam Ballady i Romanse - Kto przepłynie? Balkanika & Fiolka – Paparuga Balkanika & Justyna Steczkowska - Wróć do mnie Basia Trzetrzelewska - A Gift Barbara Melzer & Alicja Borkowska & Denisa Geislerov'a - Chcę być kopciuszkiem. Bartek Wrona - Jedna na milion Bartek Wrona - Maria Bartłomiej Wołyniec - Feel The Way Bartosz Chajdecki - Czas Honoru Bartosz Opania & Magdalena Cielecka – Ludzkie gadanie Basia Stępniak Wilk&Grzegorz Turnau - Bombonierka Basia Stępniak-Wilk, Marta Honzatko i NiePerwersyjni - PEKAPE Basta - Zatrzymać czas Bayer Full - Majteczki w kropeczki Bayer Full&Amadeo – Świat Ci podaruję Beata Bednarz & Monika Kuszyńska - Nowa rodzę się Beata Kozidrak – Rzeka marzeń Beata Kozidrak - Siedzę i myślę Beata Kozidrak & Universe – Tyle chciałem Ci dać Beata Kozidrak&Kasia Pietras - Stara Baśń Beltaine - Łódź by night Big Cyc - Facet to świnia Big Cyc – Makumba Big Cyc - Moherowe berety Big Cyc - Pechowy jak polak Big Stars - Słaba płeć Big Stars - Kici kici Blue Cafe - Buena Blue Cafe - Czas nie będzie czekał Blue Café - Do nieba, do piekła Blue Café - Kochamy siebie Blue Cafe - My Road Blue Cafe - Niewiele Mam Blue Café - Noheo Blue Cafe - You Maybe In Love Bogusław Mec - Jej portret Bohdan Smoleń - Ani be,ani me, ani kukuryku Boys - Jesteś szalona Boys – Tylko Ty Bracia - Jeszcze raz Bracia - Wiara W Kazdym Z Nas Bracia – Za szkłem Brathanki - Czerwone korale Brathanki - Gdzie ten, który powie mi Brathanki - Heniek Brathanki – Modliła się dziewczyna Brathanki - Siebie dam po ślubie Brathanki - W kinie w Lublinie Brathanki - W nas ciepło wiosen Brathanki - Za wielkim morzem ty Budka Suflera – Bal Wszystkich Świętych Budka Suflera – Jest taki samotny dom Budka Suflera - Jolka jolka Budka Suflera – Pieśń niepokorna Budka Suflera - Takie Tango Budka Suflera - Woskowe Dusze Budka Suflera - Za ostatni grosz Button Hackers - Między Nami Button Hackers - To mój anioł Candy Girl - Czas (Siłę w sobie mam) Candy Girl - Yeah! Cassandra - Diablica Chanel – Nadzieja Chilitoy - Voices Chłopacy - Góraleczko Chłopacy - No powiedz jak Chłopacy - Wiara Chłopacy - Z Tobą Chłopcy z placu broni - Kocham Cię Chłopcy z Placu Broni - O! Ela Chocolate Spoon - Dziki sen Classic - Hej Czy Ty Wiesz Classic - Zabrałaś mi lato Cliver - Zaufaj mi Cliver & Mallancia - Pokaż jak się kręcisz Coma - Pasażer Coma - System Coma - Wrony cool kids of death - piosenki o miłości Czarno-czarni - Daleko od noszy Czarodzieje Uśmiechu – Otwórzmy serca Czerwone Gitary - Nie spoczniemy Czerwone Gitary - Nie zadzieraj nosa Czerwone Gitary - Nocy letniej sen Czerwone Gitary - Wszystkim którzy o nas pamiętali Czerwone Gitary&Alibabki - Ciagle pada Czesław Niemen - Dziwny jest ten świat Czesław Niemen - Pod papugami Czesław Niemen - Sen o Warszawie Czesław Śpiewa - Fischikella Czesław Śpiewa - Krucha Blondynka Czesław Śpiewa - Maszynka Do Świerkania Czesław Śpiewa - Pożegnanie Małego Wojownika Czesław Śpiewa - Ucieczka z wesołego miasteczka Daab – W moim ogrodzie Daisy&Waterpistols&Łozo - Zły on Damian Holecki - Lato to lato Damian Holecki - Złote Kasztany Danuta Błażejczyk - Taki cud i miód Danuta Rinn - Gdzie Ci Mężczyźni Dariusz Smyczyński feat. Karolina Wolińska - Moja miłość D-BOMB - O Ela Ela (Złoty deszcz) De Mono - Asfaltowe De Mono - Jeśli kochasz De Mono - Kochać inaczej De Mono - Moje miasto nocą De Mono - Póki na to czas De Mono - Statki na niebie De Press - Dwie tęsknoty De Press - Bo jo Cie kochom De Su - Właśnie stajesz się De Su - Życie cudem jest Denisa Geislerov'a & Alicja Borkowska & Barbara Melzer - Chcę być kopciuszkiem. Deriglasoff - Dyabeu Dezire - Tak zimno Diadem - Nocy Czar Diana – Suliko Digit All Love - Run Away Digit-All-Love - W czyichże rękach byłem manekinem? Dikanda Temera Dirty Track - Wszystko bez sensu Dj Biedroneczka - Tylko Biedronka... Doda - Bad Girls Doda - Dziękuję Doda - Katharsis Doda - Nie daj się Doda - Ostatni Raz Ci Zaspiewam Doda - Oswój mnie Doda - Rany Dorota Jarema - Po nieba kres Dorota Miśkiewicz - Aksamit Dorota Miśkiewicz - Magda Proszę Dorota Miśkiewicz - Poza Czasem Dorota Miśkiewicz & Grzegorz Markowski - Dwoje różnych Dr.No & Misia Furtak - Disarray Dwa Plus Jeden – Windą do nieba Dyskoteka Pana Jacka – Dłonie Dziewczyny - Seks na plaży Dżem - Czerwony jak cegła Dżem - Do przodu Dżem - Wehikuł czasu Dżem - Whisky Edi Ann - Lovin' U Edyta Bartosiewicz – Dziecko Edyta Bartosiewicz – Jenny Edyta Bartosiewicz - Opowieść Edyta Bartosiewicz – Ostatni Edyta Bartosiewicz - Podwodne miasta Edyta Bartosiewicz – Skłamałam Edyta Bartosiewicz - Ty rozumiesz Edyta Bartosiewicz - Witam w moim świecie Edyta Bartosiewicz & Krzysztof Krawczyk - Trudno tak Edyta Geppert - Czy Pamiętasz jak to było Edyta Geppert - Jaka róża, taki cierń Edyta Geppert - Nie żałuję Edyta Geppert - Szukaj Mnie Edyta Geppert - Życie kocham cie nad zycie Edyta Górniak - Anything Edyta Górniak - Błękit Myśli Edyta Górniak - Cygańskie serce Edyta Górniak - Dotyk Edyta Górniak - Jestem Kobietą Edyta Górniak - Kolorowy wiatr Edyta Górniak – List Edyta Górniak - Never Will I Edyta Górniak - Nie proszę o więcej Edyta Górniak – Niebo to my Edyta Górniak - One & One Edyta Górniak - Teraz Tu Edyta Górniak - To nie tak jak myślisz Edyta Górniak&Mieczysław Szcześniak - Dumka na dwa serca Edyta Krzemień & Marcin Mroziński - Wspomnij Mnie Effect - Sexoholik Elektryczne gitary - Jestem z miasta Elektryczne Gitary - Killer Elektryczne Gitary - To już jest koniec Eleni - Coś z Odysa Eleni - Nic miłości nie pokona Ellie - Co mi w duszy gra Elżbieta Adamiak & Adam Nowak - Trwaj Chwilo, Trwaj Enej - Radio Hello Enej - Rahela Etna - Drań Etna - Dziadek Etna – Niewolnica Eugeniusz Bodo - Sex appeal Ewa Bem - Kocham i nie kocham Cię Ewa Bem - Moda na niemiłość Ewa Bem - Mówię tak, myślę nie Ewa Bem - Żyj kolorowo Ewa Blaszczyk - Ja nie odchodze kiedy trzeba Ewa Farna - Bez Łez Ewa Farna – Cicho Ewa Farna – Ewakuacja Ewa Farna - Tam gdzie nie ma już dróg Ewa Farna - Tam Gdzie Ty Ewa Farna&Kuba Molęda - Oto ja Ewa Lewandowska - Modlitwa o wiarę w siebie Ewa Sonnet - R&B Ewelina Flinta - Czy nastanie znów świt? Ewelina Flinta - Goniąc za cieniem Ewelina Flinta - Nie znasz mnie Ewelina Flinta – Nieskończona Historia Ewelina Flinta - Oni Ewelina Flinta - Tylko słowa Ewelina Flinta - Żałuję Exclusive - Sąsiadka EXDance - Gdy Tobie Kłamałem Fanatic - Czarownica Farba - Chcę tu zostać Farba - W Strugach Deszczu Farba - Zagubiony książę Farben Lehre – Kwiaty Farben Lehre - Pozytywka Fasolki - Fantazja Fasolki - Zuzia Lalka Nieduża Feel - A gdy jest już ciemno Feel- Cały ten Świat Feel – Jak anioła głos Feel - W odpowiedzi na twój list Feel&Iwona Węgrowska - Pokonaj Siebie Filipinki - Wala twist Fiolka & Balkanika – Paparuga Floryda Dance Band - Felicita For Teens - Jesteś częścią mnie Fox & Novika - Overload Franek Kimono - King Bruce Lee Karate Mistrz Franek Kimono&Sokół&Pono – W aucie Friends – Nauczę Cię zyć Full Power Spirit & Olga Szomańska – Nieśmiertelni Funky Polak - Pamiętaj Gaba Kulka - Hat, Meet Rabbit Gaba Kulka - Niejasności Gabriel Fleszar - Bilet Do Nieba Gabriel Fleszar - Kroplą Deszczu Garou, Robert Janowski & Piotr Cugowski Belle Georgina Tarasiuk – Dłoń Georgina Tarasiuk - Niedorosła miłość Georgina Tarasiuk - Tańczące Eurydyki Golden Life - Oprócz błękitnego nieba Golden Life - Życie choć kruche, tak piękne jest Golec uOrkiestra - GÓRALSKIE TANGO Golec uOrkiestra - Konkretna piosenka Golec uOrkiestra - Pędzą Konie Golec uOrkiestra - Pieniądze to nie wszystko Golec uOrkiestra – Zwycięstwo Goran Bregovic & Kayah – Prawy do lewego Goran Bregovic & Kayah - Śpij kochanie śpij Gosia Andrzejewicz - Lustro Gosia Andrzejewicz – Pozwól żyć Gosia Andrzejewicz - Siła marzeń Gosia Andrzejewicz - Słowa Gosia Andrzejewicz - Trochę Ciepła Gosia Andrzejewicz – You Gosia Andrzejewicz - Zabierz mnie Goya - Jeśli będę taka Goya - Mój Goya - Niespodzianka Goya - Piękny czas Goya - Smak Słów Goya - Tylko mnie kochaj Goya - W zasięgu twego wzroku Grażyna Łobaszewska – Czas nas uczy pogody Grubson feat. Emilia - One Grupa Operacyjna - Bądź Sobą Grupa Operacyjna&Alan Basski - Życie jest piękne Grzegorz Ciechowski - Piejo kury piejo Grzegorz Ciechowski & Robert Gawliński - Nie pokonasz miłości Grzegorz Turnau&Basia Stępniak Wilk - Bombonierka Grzegorz Turnau&Stanisław Soyka - Soplicowo Ha Dwa O - Popatrz na mnie Ha Dwa O - Zatrzymaj Mnie Halina Frąckowiak - Napisz proszę Halina Frąckowiak - Nie bój się żyć Halina Frąckowiak - Papierowy księżyc Halina Frąckowiak - Tin Pan Alley Halina Jawor & Krzysztof Cugowski - Adam i Ewa Halina Kunicka – Noce i dnie Halina Kunicka – Orkiestry dęte Halina Mlynkova - Kobieta z moich snów Hania Stach - End of the road Hania Stach - Gdy Cie Nie Ma Obok Mnie Hania Stach - Regroup Hania Stach - Właśnie w taki dzień Hania Stach&Andrzej Lampert - Masz w sobie wiarę Hania Stach&Łukasz Zagrobelny - Ty i Ja Hanna Banaszak - Na pierwszy znak Hanna Banaszak & Majka Jeżowska & Zdzisława Sośnicka - Radość o poranku Happysad - A miało być tak pięknie Happysad - Made in China Happysad - Mów Mi Dobrze Happysad – Nieprzygoda Happysad - Pani K. Happysad - Psychologa!!! Helena Majdaniec - Rudy rydz Hey - sic! Hey - A ty? Hey - Faza delta Hey - Kto tam ? Kto jest w środku ? Hey - Moja i twoja nadzieja Hey - Teksański Hey - Umieraj Stąd Homo Twist - Oni zaraz przyjdą tu Honey - No One Honey - Runaway Hubert Bisto – Bo warto wierzyć Hurt - Załoga G HybaTy - Skąpany we mgle Ich Troje - Bóg jest miłością Ich Troje - Ci Wielcy Ich Troje – Dokąd idziesz Polsko Ich Troje - Lustro Ich Troje – Powiedz Ich Troje – Prawo Ich Troje - Szarość dnia Ich Troje - Tobą oddychać chcę Ich Troje - Zastrzel Mnie Idealny facet dla mojej dziewczyny - O jakże piękna jesteś Idol Top 10 - Może się wydawać! Idol Top 10 2 – Czy… Impuls - Eksplozja Ira – Bezsenni Ira - Dlaczego nic Ira - Mocny Ira - Mów do mnie Ira – Ona jest ze snu Ira - Parę Chwil Ira - Wiara Irena Jarocka - By coś zostało z tych dni Irena Jarocka – Kawiarenki Irena Jarocka - Motylem Jestem Irena Jarocka - No to co Irena Jarocka - Wymyśliłam Cię Irena Santor - Powrócisz tu Irena Santor - Walc Embarras Irena Santor&Artur Chamski – Już nie ma dzikich plaż Ivan & Delfin - Jej czarne oczy Iwona Węgrowska - 4 Lata Iwona Węgrowska - Dzielna Iwona Węgrowska - Kiedyś Zapomnę Iwona Węgrowska - Ty i ja-mój sen Iwona Węgrowska - Uwięziona Iwona Węgrowska - Zatem przepraszam Iwona Węgrowska & Magda Femme - Jak Diament Iwona Węgrowska & Piotr Rubik - Magiczna Moc Iwona Węgrowska&Feel - Pokonaj Siebie Iza Lach - Jeśli ty Iza Lach - Nic Więcej Iza Lach – Nie Iza Lach – Życzenie Izabela Kopeć – You’ve got my love Izabela Trojanowska - Karmazynowa noc Izabela Trojanowska - Nic za nic Izabela Trojanowska - Pokochaj mnie Izabela Trojanowska - Tyle samo prawd ile kłamstw Izabela Trojanowska - Wszystko czego dziś chcę Izabella Scorupco - Shame, Shame, Shame Jacek Kaczmarski - Mury Jacek Zawada - Ławeczka Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową - Róża czerwona Jakub Szydłowski & Natasza Urbańska & R. Drozd - Sen Jamal - Kiedyś będzie nas więcej Jamal - Policeman Jan Borysewicz&Paweł Kukiz – Bo tutaj jest jak jest Jan Borysewicz&Paweł Kukiz – Niby jestem, niby nie Jan Pietrzak – Pamiętajcie o ogrodach Janusz Laskowski - Kolorowe jarmarki Janusz Radek - Dobro Janusz Radek - Kiedy umrę kochanie Janusz Radek – Pocztówka z Avignon Janusz Radek&Małgorzata Markiewicz – Psalm dla Ciebie Janusz Radek & Justyna Steczkowska - Upiór w operze Jar - Przyszła z Polski nowina Jarecki – Tańcz Jerzy Matuszkiewicz - Janosik Jerzy Połomski - Bo Z Dziewczynami Jerzy Połomski - Cała sala śpiewa z nami Joanna Liszowska - Grajmy Panu Joanna Liszowska - Teraz Wiem Joanna Słowińska - Psalm z Tańcowaniem Joanna Słowińska i Maciej Miecznikowski - Psalm Kochania Jorrgus - Ja chce mieć żonę Julia Marcell - Dancer Julia Marcell - Matrioszka Julita Woś – Mój jest ten kawałek podłogi Junior – Jurata Junior Stress - Jego Ego Junior Stress - Policja Just 5 – Kolorowe sny Justyna Majkowska - Nie czekam na cud Justyna Reczeniedi - Gdyby ręce moje mogły ogołocić z liści Justyna Steczkowska - Dziewczyna Szamana Justyna Steczkowska - Kim tu jestem Justyna Steczkowska – Korytarze Justyna Steczkowska - La Cumparsita Justyna Steczkowska - Nieposłuszny dłoniom mym Justyna Steczkowska - Oko za oko Justyna Steczkowska - Proszę Cię Skłam Justyna Steczkowska - To mój czas Justyna Steczkowska - To tylko złudzenie Justyna Steczkowska - Twój Aniołek stróż Justyna Steczkowska - Utwierdź mnie Justyna Steczkowska & Balkanika - Wróć do mnie Justyna Steczkowska & Janusz Radek - Upiór w operze Justyna Szafran - Miasteczko Cud K.A.S.A. - Piękniejsza Kabaret OTTO - Jak ja kocham cię Kabaret OTTO - Zasmażka Kaja Paschalska - Przyjaciel Od Zaraz Kaja Paschalska - Tylko Ty Kalimero - Dziewczyna z plakatu Kalina Jędrusik - Bo we mnie jest seks Kalina Jędrusik – Mój pierwszy bal Kalina Kasprzak - Nieważne Kapela ze wsi Warszawa - Żurawie Karolina Kozak - Miłość na Wybiegu Karolina Kozak - Razem zestarzejmy się Kashmir – Nie jestem dla Ciebie Kasia Cerekwicka - Dylemat Kasia Cerekwicka - Nie Ma Nic Kasia Cerekwicka - Potrafię kochać Kasia Cerekwicka - Przyjaciółka Kasia Cerekwicka – S.O.S. Kasia Cerekwicka - Siłaczka Kasia Cerekwicka - Wszystko, czego chcę od Ciebie Kasia Cerekwicka - Zostań Kasia Cerekwicka - Żyj Intensywnie Kasia Cerekwicka & Zakopower - Zbójnicki skarb Kasia Klich - Lepszy model Kasia Klich - Pies ogrodnika Kasia Klich - Porcelana Kasia Klich - Toksyczna miłość Kasia Kowalska - A Ty Czego Chcesz? Kasia Kowalska – Antidotum Kasia Kowalska - Baby Blues Kasia Kowalska - Bezpowrotnie Kasia Kowalska - Coś optymistycznego Kasia Kowalska - Dlaczego nie Kasia Kowalska - Maskarada Kasia Kowalska - Pieprz i sól Kasia Kowalska - Prowadź mnie Kasia Kowalska - Spowiedź Kasia Kowalska – To co dobre Kasia Kowalska - Żyję Raz Kasia Kurzawska & Smolik - Close Your Eyes Kasia Lesing - Wielki błękit Kasia Nosowska - Era retuszera Kasia Nosowska - Kto Tam U Ciebie Jest Kasia Nosowska - Na całych jeziorach ty Kasia Nosowska - Nomada Kasia Nosowska&Renata Przemyk – Kochana Kasia Popowska - If I Ain't Got You Kasia Rodowicz - Jak Mgła Kasia Skrzynecka - Tylko mi się śnisz Kasia Skrzynecka – Zacząć jeszcze raz Kasia Sobczyk - Trzynastego Kasia Stankiewicz - Mokre ulice Kasia Stankiewicz - Schyłek Lata Kasia Stankiewicz & Michał Żebrowski - Niepewność Kasia Wilk - Będzie dobrze Kasia Wilk - Być może Kasia Wilk - Do kiedy jestem Kasia Wilk - Escape Kasia Wilk - Idealni Kasia Wilk - Pierwszy raz Kasia Wilk & Mezo - Ważne Kasia Wilk&Mezo – Sacrum Katarzyna Groniec – Libertango Katarzyna Groniec – Szyba Katarzyna Groniec - Wariatka tańczy Katarzyna Groniec&Robert Janowski - W Żółtych Promieniach Liści Katarzyna Klimczyk - Puppy Song Katarzyna Pietras&Beata Kozidrak – Stara Baśń Katarzyna Rzadkosz - Zjazd Ambasadorów Katarzyna Sobczyk - Mały Książę Katarzyna Sobczyk - Nie bądź taki szybki Bill Kawałek kulki – Kolegi Tata Kayah - Duchy Tych Co Mieszkali Tu Kayah - Dzielę Na Pół Kayah - Jak skała Kayah - Jutro rano Kayah - Na językach Kayah - Nie ma, nie ma Ciebie Kayah - Testosteron Kayah - Za późno Kayah&Goran Bregović – Prawy do lewego Kayah&Goran Bregović – Śpij kochanie śpij Kayah&Krzysztof Kiliański – Prócz Ciebie nic Kazik - Ballada o Janku Wiśniewskim Kind of Blue - Pocałuj Mnie Kindla - Niebo bez gwiazd Klaudia Kulawik – Do Ciebie mamo Kobranocka - Kocham Cię Jak Irlandię Kombi - Black&White Kombi - Nasze randez vous Kombi – Słodkiego miłego życia Kombii – Awinion Kombii - Pokolenie Koniec Świata - Oranżada Koniec świata - Serce w Paryżu Kosmokwaki - Kosmo Sms Król Lew - Hakuna Matata Król Lew - Krąg życia Król Lew - Miłość rośnie wokół nas Krystyna Janda - Na zakręcie Krystyna Prońko – Jesteś lekiem na całe zło Krystyna Prońko - Psalm stojących w kolejce Krystyna Prońko - Złość Krzysztof Antkowiak - Przyjaciel Wie Krzysztof Antkowiak - Zakazany Owoc Krzysztof Cugowski & Halina Jawor - Adam i Ewa Krzysztof Kiliański - I Don't Know Where Life's Going Krzysztof Kiliański – Otulmy się miłością Krzysztof Kiliański&Kayah - Prócz Ciebie nic Krzysztof Krawczyk - Byle było tak Krzysztof Krawczyk - Dziś dla Ciebie chcę Krzysztof Krawczyk - Parostatek Krzysztof Krawczyk - Rysunek na szkle Krzysztof Krawczyk - Wróć do mnie Krzysztof Krawczyk - Za tobą pójdę jak na bal Krzysztof Krawczyk – Życie jak wino Krzysztof Krawczyk & Daniel Olbrychski - Z kobietami to różnie bywało Krzysztof Krawczyk & Muniek - Lekarze dusz Krzysztof Krawczyk&Edyta Bartosiewicz – Trudno tak Kto to? feat. Kasia Wilk - Zero do stracenia Kuba Molęda&Ewa Farna – Oto ja Kukiz & Shazza - Zośka Kult - Gdy nie ma dzieci w domu Kult - Lewe lewe loff Kury - Chryzantemy Złociste Lady Co - Byłam Lady Pank - Kryzysowa Narzeczona Lady Pank - Stacja Warszawa Lady Pank - Tańcz głupia tańcz Lady Pank - Zawsze tam gdzie ty Lao Che – Hiszpan Laura Samojłowicz - Jutro nie nadejdzie nigdy Lech Janerka - Rower Lech Makowiecki - Ostatni list Leszcze & Małgorzata Walewska - Cudowna Noc! Liber - Skarby Liber&Sylwia Grzeszczak – Co z nami będzie Liber&Sylwia Grzeszczak – Mijamy się Liber&Sylwia Grzeszczak - Nowe Szanse Lidia Kopania - Carnivale Venezziano Lidia Kopania - It must be love Lidia Kopania - Magia Lidia Kopania - Rozmawiać z Tobą chcę Lidia Kopania - Tamta łza Lidia Stanisławska - Wiem, wiem Lombard – Przeżyj to sam Lombard - Szklana pogoda Love System - Hej Wesele LOV - Wiem Łozo& Daisy&Waterpistols - Zły on Łucja Prus - Dookoła noc się stała Łukasz Zagrobelny - Jeszcze O Nas Łukasz Zagrobelny – Mówisz i masz Łukasz Zagrobelny - Nieprawda Łukasz Zagrobelny - Przyjdzie Czas Łukasz Zagrobelny - Wolny wybór Łukasz Zagrobelny&Hania Stach – Ty i ja Łzy - Agnieszka już dawno... Łzy - Anastazja Jestem! Łzy - Aniele mój Łzy – Gdybyś był Łzy - Jestem Jaka Jestem Łzy - Julia, tak na imię mam Łzy - Kilka wspomnień tamtych dni Łzy - Narcyz Łzy - Oczy szeroko zamknięte Łzy - Pierwsza Łza Łzy - Puste słowa Maanam - Boskie Buenos Maanam - Kocham Cię kochanie moje Maanam - Ocean wolnego czasu Maanam - Pałac na piasku Maanam - Szare miraże Maanam - Wyjątkowo zimny maj Maciej Kossowski - Wakacje z Blondynką Maciej Maleńczuk - Dawna Dziewczyno Maciej Maleńczuk - Niewiele Ci mogę dać Maleńczuk & Yugopolis - Ostatnia nocka Maciej Silski - Gdy umiera dzień Maciej Silski - Póki jesteś Maciej Silski - Wino Madagaskar - Wyginam śmiało ciało Madox - On And On Mafia - Imię deszczu Magda Femme - Jestem Inna Magda Femme – Kłamstwo Magda Femme - Ostatni List Magda Femme & Iwona Węgrowska - Jak Diament Magda Fronczewska - Laleczka z saskiej porcelany Magda Navarrete - Stranger Magda Steczkowska & Indigo - Ten Moment Magda Umer - Już szumią kasztany Magda Umer - Oczy tej małej Magda Wójcik - Halo Ziemia Magda Wójcik & Marcin Rozynek – Nie wymińmy się Magdalena Cielecka & Bartosz Opania – Ludzkie gadanie Magdalena Hymos & Michał Haratym - Miedzy nami wojna Magdalena Rejtczak - Can't stop loving you Magdalena Tul (Lady Tullo) - Idź swoją drogą Magdalena Tul - I'll never forget Magdalena Tul - Nie ma jej Magma - Aicha Majka Jeżowska - A ja wolę moją mamę Majka Jeżowska - Wszystkie dzieci nasze są Majka Jeżowska & Zdzisława Sośnicka & Hanna Banaszak - Radość o poranku Małgorzata Markiewicz&Janusz Radek – Psalm dla Ciebie Małgorzata Ostrowska – Lawa Małgorzata Ostrowska – Meluzyna Małgorzata Ostrowska - Rzeka we mnie Małgorzata Ostrowska - Słowa Małgorzata Stec - Kochankowie z ulicy Kamiennej Małgorzata Walewska & Leszcze - Cudowna Noc! Małgorzata Walewska & Michał Bajor - Dove Vai Man Meadow - Love is gonna get you Manchester - Dziewczyna gangstera Manchester - Lawendowy Manchester - Nie na pierwszej randce Mandaryna i Sławek Lisowski - Idę przez deszcz Mandaryna feat. BzyK - Here I go again Marcin Czyżewski – Some Part Of Me Marcin Kindla - Nie Bój Się Marcin Majewski Madox & Anna Gogola - Na całej połaci śnieg Marcin Mroziński - Co było, nie powróci już Marcin Mroziński - Czy słyszysz co mówię Marcin Mroziński & Edyta Krzemień - Wspomnij Mnie Marcin Mroziński & Lidia Kopania - You are the one I want Marcin Rozynek – Najlepsze Marcin Rozynek - Nie pasuje Marcin Rozynek - Siłacz Marcin Rozynek & Magda Wójcik – Nie wymińmy się Marcin Siegieńczuk - Lecę na Oslo Marco Bocchino & Ola Szwed - All My life Marek Grechuta – Dni, których nie znamy Marek Grechuta - Nie dokazuj Marek Grechuta - Niepewność Marek Grechuta - Wiosna, ach to Ty Marek Kondrat & Marlena Drozdowska - Mydełko Fa Marek Torzewski - Do Przodu Polsko! Marek Torzewski - Nie oczekuję już Margo - Dlatego Walcz Maria Koterbska - Parasolki Maria Peszek - Hujawiak Maria Peszek - Muchomory Maria Peszek - Rosół Marika - Esta Festa Marika - Masz to Marika - Moje serce Marika - Pieniądze połamane Marika - Uplifter Marina - Electric Bass Marina - Glam Pop Marina - Hello L.O.V.E. Marishaa - Loverman Marlena Drozdowska & Marek Kondrat - Mydełko Fa Martyna i Dagmara Melosik - Brzydcy Martyna Jakubowicz - W domach z betonu nie ma wolnej miłości Maryla Rodowicz - Ale to już było Maryla Rodowicz – Bar przed zakrętem Maryla Rodowicz – Bossanova do poduszki Maryla Rodowicz – Dwie strony medalu Maryla Rodowicz - Ech, mała... Maryla Rodowicz – Futbol Maryla Rodowicz - Hej Sokoły Maryla Rodowicz - Jest cudnie Maryla Rodowicz – Małgośka Maryla Rodowicz – Na odległość Maryla Rodowicz – Niech żyje bal Maryla Rodowicz – Sing sing Maryla Rodowicz – Wielka Woda Maryla Rodowicz&Stan Borys – Dziś prawdziwych Cyganów już nie ma Marysia Sadowska - Jest dobrze Marysia Sadowska - Kiedy nie ma miłości Marysia Sadowska feat. Monika Pyrek - Szybciej, wyżej, dalej Marysia Starosta - Beautiful Flower Marysia Starosta & Sokół - Reset Marzena Korzonek - To Moja Siła Masters - Namaluję na niebie Masters - Żono moja Mateusz Mijal - Nie Da Rady Maxel - Zaproś mnie do swego domu Mezo & Kasia Wilk - Ważne Mezo&Kasia Wilk – Sacrum Michał Bajor - Co ma przeminąć, to przeminie (Quo Vadis Domine) Michał Bajor - Moja miłość największa Michał Bajor – Nie chcę więcej Michał Bajor & Małgorzata Walewska - Dove Vai Michał Gasz & Piotr Rubik & Anna Józefina Lubieniecka - Świat się nie kończy Michał Gasz & Piotr Rubik & Zosia Nowakowska - To cała prawda Michał Gasz & Piotr Rubik & Zosia Nowakowska – Nie wstydź się mówić, że kochasz Michał Haratym & Magdalena Hymos - Miedzy nami wojna Michał Karpacki - Przez Szybę Michał Kwiatkowski - Tu mets de l'or Michał Rudaś - Dajesz mi mnie Michał Rudaś - I don't wanna wait Michał Rudaś - Wracaj już Michał Żebrowski & Kasia Stankiewicz - Niepewność Michał Żebrowski&Anna Maria Jopek – Wspomnienie Mieczysław Szcześniak - Rzeczy zmieniają się Mieczysław Szcześniak&Edyta Górniak – Dumka na dwa serca MIG - Co mi dasz Mika Urbaniak - In my dreams Mikromusic - Kardamon i pieprz Milkshop - Chodź pomaluj mój świat Misia A Misia B Młynarski plays Młynarski - Lubię Wrony Kulka Monika Borys - Co ty królu złoty Monika Brodka - Dziewczyna Mojego Chłopaka Monika Brodka – Granda Monika Brodka - Krzyżówka dnia Monika Brodka - Miał byc Ślub Monika Brodka - Miałeś Być Monika Brodka - Samochody i tramwaje Monika Brodka - Znam Cię na pamięć Monika Brodka - Znowu przyszło mi płakać Monika Brodka - W Pięciu Smakach Monika Brodka feat. Silver Rocket - Niagara Falls Monika Kuszyńska & Beata Bednarz - Nowa rodzę się Monika Kuszyńska - Słabość jest siłą Monika Sewioło&Nietykalni – Wiatr Monika Urlik & Hubert Bisto - Picture Of Our Love Mrozu - Miliony Monet Mrozu - Wait Up Muniek & Krzysztof Krawczyk - Lekarze dusz Muniek Staszczyk - Święty Musical Metro - Wieża Babel Muzyka Końca Lata - Dokąd Muzykoterapia - Winobranie My Myself And I – Takadum Myslovitz - Acidland Myslovitz - Chciałbym umrzeć z miłości Myslovitz - Długość dźwięku samotności Myslovitz - Good day my angel Myslovitz - Mieć czy być Myslovitz - Sprzedawcy marzeń Natalia Arnal - Jedno Ciało Natalia Kukulska – Bal moich lalek Natalia Kukulska - Decymy Natalia Kukulska - Im Więcej Ciebie Tym Mniej Natalia Kukulska – Nic nie może wiecznie trwać Natalia Kukulska - Nie powiem, że kocham go (Ani słowa) Natalia Kukulska – Piosenka światłoczuła Natalia Kukulska – Puszek Okruszek Natalia Kukulska - W biegu Natalia Kukulska - Wierność jest nudna Natalia Kukulska & Michał Dąbrówka - To Jest Komiks Natalia Lesz - Coś za coś Natalia Lesz - Fall (Właśnie ty sprawiłeś ze nic nie ważne jest) Natalia Lesz - It's OK Natalia Lesz - Miss You Natasza Urbańska - All The Wrong Places Natasza Urbańska - I like it loud Natasza Urbańska – Już nie zapomnisz mnie Natasza Urbańska - Love Stone Crazy Natasza Urbańska – Mała Natasza Urbańska – Rosalina Natasza Urbańska & R. Drozd & Jakub Szydłowski - Sen Natasza Urbańska i Monika Ambroziak - Ya shola s uma Natu (Natalia Przybysz) - Ocean Prayer Newgrange - Magia Tańca Nietykalni&Monika Sewioło – Wiatr Nick Sinckler - Chapter One Nikita (Pati Yang) - Tonight No Name – Jeden Novika - Kiedy będziesz zakochany Novika - Miss Mood O.N.A. - Kiedy powiem sobie dość O.N.A. - Niekochana O.N.A. - Wszystko To Co Ja Oddział Zamknięty – Andzia Oddział Zamknięty - Ten Wasz Świat Offside - Wiatr Od Słońca Okej - Tyle seksu w sobie masz Oksana Predko - Every Little Thing Ola Nowak & Ania Karamon - Jeżeli jest (Jeżeli miłość jest) Olga Szomańska - Strumień Olga Szomańska & Przemysław Branny - Niech mówią, że to nie jest miłość Olga Szomańska Radwan - Pierwsza Miłość Olga Szomańska&Full Power Spilit – Nieśmiertelni Olivia Anna Livki - Hologram Olivia Anna Livki - Tel Aviv Papa D - Będziemy Tańczyć Pati Yang - All that is thirst Pati Yang - Jaszczurka Pati Yang - Near To God Pati Yang - Stories from Dogland Patricia Kazadi - Go Crazy Patrycja Kosiarkiewicz - Jak Ja Wierze Patrycja Markowska - Gdy zgasną światła Patrycja Markowska - Hallo, Hallo Patrycja Markowska - Jeszcze raz Patrycja Markowska – Kilka prostych prawd Patrycja Markowska - Księżycowy Patrycja Markowska - Nie Zatrzyma Nikt Patrycja Markowska - Ostatni Patrycja Markowska - Pożegnanie Patrycja Markowska - Świat się pomylił Patrycja Markowska - Tak O Mnie Walcz Paulina Lenda - Osobność Paulina Lenda - Podziękuj Paula i Karol - Calling Paulla - Dziękuję Ci Paulla - Dwa słowa dla życia Paulla - Jak Nigdy Paulla - Ja i Ty, Ty i Ja Paulla - Od dziś Paulla - Pamiętaj o mnie gdy mnie już nie będzie Paulla - Prosto w serce Paulla - Upalny dzień Paweł Kukiz&Jan Borysewicz – Bo tutaj jest jak jest Paweł Kukiz&Jan Borysewicz – Niby jestem, niby nie Paweł Kukiz&Piersi - Całuj mnie Paweł Kukiz&Yugopolis – Miasto budzi się Paweł Stasiak – Ocean codzienności Pectus - Jeden moment Pectus – Oceany Pectus - To, co chciałbym Ci dać Percival Schuttenbach - Pani Pana Perfect - Autobiografia Perfect - Każdy Oddech Twój Perfect - Kołysanka Dla Nieznajomej Perfect - Nie Płacz Ewka Perfect - Niepokonani Pidżama Porno - Twoja Generacja Piersi - O Hela Piersi&Paweł Kukiz – Całuj mnie PIN – Bo jest tylko jeden świat PIN - Bo To Co Dla Mnie PIN - Konstelacje PIN - Niekochanie PIN - Pójdę pod wiatr, jak najdalej PIN - Wino i śpiew PIN & Katarzyna Oleś-Blacha – PINlady Piotr "Gutek" Gutkowski - Jego piosenka o miłości Piotr Cugowski, Garou, Robert Janowski - Belle Piotr Lisiecki - Gra o wszystko Piotr Lisiecki - Skazani na siebie Piotr Rogucki - Szatany Piotr Rubik - Most Dwojga Serc Piotr Rubik & Michał Gasz & Zosia Nowakowska - To cała prawda Piotr Rubik & Michał Gasz & Anna Józefina Lubieniecka - Świat się nie kończy Piotr Rubik & Iwona Węgrowska - Magiczna Moc Piotr Rubik & Zosia Nowakowska & Michał Gasz – Nie wstydź się mówić, że kochasz Piotr Szczepanik - Kochać Pirania - Na Hawajskich piaskach Planeta - Pogadajmy O Uczuciach Plastic - Lazy Day PodobaMiSię - Kto po wsi chodzi Poets Corner - Cafe le Monde Pokemon – Czy już wszystkie masz Pola Pospieszalska - Brackenberry Lane Pola Pospieszalska - You dissappear Polscy Artyści – Ciacho Polscy Artyści - Kocham Cię Polsko! Polscy Artyści - Masz w sobie życia dar Pono&Sokół&Franek Kimono – W aucie Poparzeni Kawą Trzy - Kawałek do tańca Press - Wszystko Warte Ciebie Przemek Puk - Chyba mnie znasz Przemysław Branny & Olga Szomańska - Niech mówią, że to nie jest miłość Pszczółka Maja - Co się stało z Pszczółką Mają? Pudelki - Wolność słowa Pustki - Lugola Queens - I fell in Love Queens - Od A Do Zet R. Drozd & Jakub Szydłowski & Natasza Urbańska - Sen Rajmund - Pragnienie Raggafaya - Bakagenci Ramona Rey – Skarb Ramona Rey feat. Sztyk - Zanim słońce wstanie Raz Dwa Trzy - Jutro możemy być szczęśliwi Renata Przemyk - Babę zesłał Bóg! Renata Przemyk - Odjazd Renata Przemyk - Sama Renata Przemyk - Zona Renata Przemyk & Kasia Nosowska - Kochana Renata Zarębska – Noc z Renatą Reni Jusis - A Mogło Być Tak Pięknie Reni Jusis - Był sobie paź Reni Jusis - It's Not Enough Reni Jusis - Kiedyś Cię znajdę Reni Jusis - Magnes Reni Jusis - Miej oczy otwarte Reni Jusis - Nic o Mnie Nie Wiecie Reni Jusis - Nie umiem już kochać Reni Jusis - Ostatni raz Reni Jusis – Zakręcona Renton - She Was To Love Me Republika - Biała flaga Republika – Mamona Republka - Republika marzeń RH+ - Nadzieja RH+ - Po prostu miłość Robert Chojnacki & Andrzej Piaseczny - Prawie do nieba Robert Chojnacki & Maciej Molęda - Kiedy na mnie patrzysz Robert Gawliński - Nie stało się nic Robert Gawliński & Grzegorz Ciechowski - Nie pokonasz miłości Robert Janowski & Piotr Cugowski & Garou - Belle Robert Janowski&Katarzyna Groniec - W Żółtych Promieniach Liści Robert Janson - Małe szczęścia Robert Kasprzycki - Naprawdę kocham deszcz Robert M. - Superbomb Rotary - Na Jednej Z Dzikich Plaż Rotten Bark - King Of The Disco Róże Europy - Jedwab Ryszard Rynkowski – Dary losu Ryszard Rynkowski - Nie kupisz nieba Ryszard Rynkowski - Wznieś serce Ryszard Rynkowski - Życie jest nowelą Sami - Lato 2000 Sami - Za mało Sami - Znaczek Sasha – To nic, kiedy płyną łzy Sasha – Zaczaruj mnie ostatni raz SDM Dobre Małżeństwo - Czarny blues o czwartej nad ranem Seweryn Krajewski – Czekasz na tę jedną chwilę (Wielka miłość) Seweryn Krajewski - Kiedy mnie już nie będzie Seweryn Krajewski - Nie jesteś sama Seweryn Krajewski - Uciekaj moje serce Seweryn Krajewski&Urszula - Baw mnie Shannon - Tri Martolod Shazza – Bajo bongo Shazza - Bierz co chcesz Shazza - Czas na sen Shazza - Tak bardzo zakochani Shazza & Kukiz – Zośka SheMoans – Supergirl SheMoans - Wracaj do mamy Sidney Polak - Otwieram Wino Silver Rocket feat. Monika Brodka - Niagara Falls Sinusoidal - Cookie with a surprise Sinusoidal - Spinning round on lillipop Sistars - Boogie Man Sistars - Inspirations Sistars - Skąd Ja Cię Mam Sistars - Sutra Sixteen - Obudź we mnie Wenus Sixteen – Twoja lawa Skaldowie - Króliczek Skaldowie - Prześliczna Wiolonczelistka Skaldowie – Wszystko mi mówi, że mnie ktoś pokochał Skaner - Lato w Kołobrzegu Skaner - Nadzieja Sławek Lisowski i Mandaryna - Idę przez deszcz Sławek Uniatowski - Kocham Cię Smerfy - Dubu Dubi Dub Smerfy - Loczek blond Smolik & Kasia Kurzawska - Close Your Eyes Sokół&Pono&Franek Kimono - W aucie Sokół & Marysia Starosta - Reset Solaris - Czuję Moc Solaris - Szmaragdy i diamenty Stachursky - Samo życie Stachursky - Z każdym twym oddechem Stachursky - Zostańmy razem Stan Borys - Jaskółka uwięziona Stan Borys - Zaklęta Stan Borys&Maryla Rodowicz – Dziś prawdziwych Cyganów już nie ma Stan Tutaj – Viagra Stanisław Soyka - Tolerancja (Na miły Bóg) Stanisław Soyka Sextet – Zobacz we mnie człowieka Stanisław Soyka&Grzegorz Turnau – Soplicowo StarGuardMuffin – I Stefan Każuro - Kocham Rózię! Stenia Kozłowska - Będę Czekać Stop Mi! - Życie jest gdzie indziej Stary Szmugler - Bóg Morza Strachy na lachy - Ostatki - nie widzisz stawki Sublim - Na Dwa Sublim - Scalić nas Sumptuastic - Kołysanka Sumptuastic - Za jeden usmiech twój Sweet Noise - Dzisiaj mnie kochasz jutro nienawidzisz Sylwia Grzeszczak - Bóstwo Syliwa Grzeszczak - Małe rzeczy Sylwia Grzeszczak - Sen o przyszłości Sylwia Grzeszczak & Liber - Nasza baśń Sylwia Grzeszczak&Liber - Co z nami będzie Sylwia Grzeszczak&Liber - Mijamy się Sylwia Grzeszczak&Liber - Nowe Szanse Sylwia Wiśniewska - 12 Łez Sztyk feat. Ramona Rey - Zanim słońce wstanie Sztywny Pal Azji - Kostium Davida Byrne Sztywny Pal Azji - Wieża Radości, Wieża Samotności Szwagierkolaska - U cioci na imieninach Szymon Wydra&Carpe Diem - Będę Sobą Szymon Wydra&Carpe Diem - Bezczas Szymon Wydra&Carpe Diem - Całe życie grasz Szymon Wydra&Carpe Diem - Teraz wiem Szymon Wydra&Carpe Diem – Życie jak poemat Ścigani - Ełyła Ścigani - Niby razem T.Love - I love you T.Love - Love, Love, Love T.Love - Nie, nie,nie T.Love – Stany T.Love - Warszawa T.Love - Wychowanie Ta Dorotka Tadeusz Woźniak - Zegarmistrz Światła Tarzan Boy - Żółty ananas Tatiana Okupnik - Kogo kocham Tatiana Okupnik - Spider Web Terminal - Deep Inside The Boogie Town - Emily The Boogie Town - Running The Cuts - Pokój Na Jedną Noc The Jet Set - How Many People Tia Maria - Mama Time - Łzy Rozstania Tomasz Karolak - Zabiorę cię Tomasz Niecik - Lowelas Tomek Makowiecki - Głosy Przyjaciół Tomek Makowiecki - Miasto Kobiet Tomek Makowiecki - Ostatnie Wspólne Zdjęcie Tomek Makowiecki - Spełni się Tomek Makowiecki & Beata Tyszkiewicz - Tych dwoje Top One - Biały miś Toples - Sąsiadka Toples - Straciłaś Cnotę Toples - Zostaw mnie TSA - 51 Universe - Tacy byliśmy Universe - W Perły Zmienic Deszcz Universe - Wołanie przez ciszę Universe & Beata Kozidrak – Tyle chciałem Ci dać Urszula – Dmuchawce, latawce, wiatr Urszula - Dziś już wiem Urszula - Każdy z nas ma Urszula - Konik na biegunach Urszula - Malinowy król Urszula - Na sen Urszula - Rysa na szkle Urszula - Skaczę na dach Urszula - Taka Jak Ty Urszula Dudziak - Papaya Urszula -Niebo dla Ciebie Urszula Sipińska - Komu Rodzić Mam Weselne Dzieci Urszula Sipińska – Mam cudownych rodziców Urszula&Seweryn Krajewski – Baw mnie Varius Manx – Bezimienna Varius Manx - Maj Varius Manx - Moje Eldorado Varius Manx - Orła Cień Varius Manx - Piosenka Księżycowa Varius Manx - Pocałuj noc Varius Manx - Przebudzenie Varius Manx - Ruchome Piaski Varius Manx - Sonny Varius Manx – Zanim zrozumiesz Vena Valley- Libido Verba - Modelka Verba – Mogliśmy Vexel - Taki Don Juan Viesna - Na zabawu czas (Raz Dwa Try) Video - Bella Video - Idę na Plażę Video - Środa, Czwartek Video&Ania Wyszkoni – Soft Viola Brzezińska - Odnajdę Cię Viola Brzezińska - Tylko miłość Viola Brzezińska - Widzieć więcej Violetta Villas - Melancholie Violetta Villas - Oczi ciornyje Violetta Villas - W Lewinie koło Kudowy Violetta Villas & Artur Chamski – Nie ma miłości bez zazdrości Virgin - Dezyda Virgin - O Mnie Się Nie Martw Virgin - Szansa Virgin - Znak Pokoju Viva i przyjaciele - Muzyki moc Volver - Barcelona Volver - Chcę Volver - Volveremos Waldemar Goszcz - Orfeusz Waldemar Kazanecki - Muzyka z serialu "Dom" Wanda i Banda - Hi fi Wanda i Banda - Nie Będę Julią Waterpistols&disy&Łozo - Zły on Wekeend - Tera mnie to wali Wiktoria Katajew – Nie pij tato Wilki – Baśka Wilki – Bohema Wilki - Love story Wilki - Na zawsze i na wieczność Wilki - Nie zabiję nocy Wilki - Niech Mówi Serce Wojciech Gąsowski - Zakazane wakacje Yeti - Yetti, Yetti Yugopolis & Paweł Kukiz - Miasto budzi się... Yugopolis & Maleńczuk - Ostatnia nocka Yugoton - Malcziki Zabili Mi Żółwia - Wiosna Zakopower - Boso Zakopower - Bóg wie gdzie Zakopower - Galop Zakopower - Kiebyś Ty Zakopower – Udomowieni Zakopower & Kasia Cerekwicka - Zbójnicki skarb Zbigniew Wodecki - Chałupy Welcome To Zbigniew Wodecki (Sośnicka, Rinn, Bajor, Santor, Majewski, Bem, Zaucha) - Tak bardzo wierzę w nas Zbigniew Wodecki – Zacznij od Bacha Zdzisława Sośnicka - Aleja Gwiazd Zdzisława Sośnicka – Julia i ja Zdzisława Sośnicka - Pożegnanie z bajką Zdzisława Sośnicka & Majka Jeżowska & Hanna Banaszak - Radość o poranku Ziuta Szprychowa - Cudze chwalicie Ziuta Szprychowa - Wybryki Ziutki Szprychy Zosia Karbowiak - Mogę Zosia Karbowiak - Scream out louder Zosia Nowakowska - Niepewność Zosia Nowakowska - Skąd wiedzieć mam? Zosia Nowakowska & Michał Gasz & Piotr Rubik - To cała prawda Zosia Nowakowska & Michał Gasz & Piotr Rubik – Nie wstydź się mówić, że kochasz Zuzanna Szreder - Biało-czerwoni Zuzanna Szreder - Uczucie Zuzanna Szreder – Zagadka Żywiołak - Femina Żywiołak - Mój Miły Rolniku Żywiołak - Noc Kupały Żywiołak - Świdryga i Midryga